Acachalla Theories/Possible Storylines
This page is dedicated to discovering the details and more about Papa Acachalla and his "family". The page includes theorys, conclusions, and possible endings or storylines. The first theory is something I call the Acachalla-Born Theory. It explains that Sally is Papa Acachalla's Real father and Medusa's Real mother. Acachalla-Born (First theory) Many years back, Papa Acachalla fell in love with Medusa. They got married and had a child; Sally Acachalla. But as time came and passed, Medusa realized Sally's stupidity and brain damage, so she decided to abandon Papa and Sally in Amsterville. More years passed, and Sally was now 17 years old (still acting 3). Papa Acachalla didn't have anywhere to stay, so he bought an abandoned 7-11 gas station. While Papa Acachalla was working one night, a pickup truck zoomed by the station and threw a baby out the window. When Papa went out to look, he saw the child and took him in as his own child. More years past, and Billy ( the baby) is now 23 years old. Papa Acachalla is now too busy to take care of the pesky children, so he hired his sister, Gertrude to take care of them, which makes her the kid's Aunt (even thought they call her Mama). While Papa Acachalla is working a old, junky car pulls up, and a zit covered boy comes into the station. This time, Papa Acachalla refuses to take "Spencer" into his family, and the security guard kills him (though he survives). "Mama" Gertrude is now adapting to Billy and Sally, and they both think Gertrude is their mama. This is the current time of the roleplay, and the rest of their story is unknown. Like a book getting written everyday. You want to know about Maddie Friend? Its all here: The Maddie/Gertrude Theory.. The Maddie/Gertrude (Second theory) This theory follows the Acachalla Born Theory on how Sally is the only real child of Papa. Now on to Maddie Friend... Papa Acachalla, now owning 2 children, is not at work currently. Sally is off doing something idiotic (or something to do with Waffles), and Billy is at the Cinema, getting a snack for the movie with Gertrude. While Billy is there, he meets Gertrude's younger sister, Maddie. Billy and Maddie become friends, and Maddie gets the name "Maddie Friend". Over time, Billy and Maddie's freindship slowly breaks, as Maddie Friend confesses her love and obssesion for Billy. Billy runs away, gaining a phobia, Maddie-Phobia. In the mean time, Spencer is all ready back from the dead, and Sally and Billy meet him. While Billy doesn't want to be friends, but Sally does. (Lets just say after spending 4 minutes with each other, they start to despise each other when Spencer says that Sally and her Barbies are stupid). Sally bugs Papa Acachalla with information about Spencer, and eventully drags Papa out on a camping trip where Sally got a pet dinosaur she named Freddie. Papa Acachalla goes on many "vacations" with Sally, including a trip to Mars and New Vegas. While Papa Acachalla is gone, Gertrude and Billy survive the onslaught of Combine Troopers at Papa's Appartment (because Papa did quite a few crimes). Papa comes home with Sally, and together they continue their normal, everday lives (until special events happen). At some point, Billy gets caught up in a "crime scene" involving Sally's "Murdered" Doll. Billy didn't go to jail, but Maddie Friend did, because she framed Billy. This theory explains that Maddie Friend is related to Gertrude, meaning Maddie is Billy and Sally's cousins. This can be likely because Maddie carries a crowbar and wears a green sweater, just like Gertrude. Anyway, here is another theory: Acachalla-Free All the theorys put that Papa Acachalla was the one with Sally in the Amsterville Roleplay video. But, who says? You can listen closley and the voice of Sally's father is slightly older sounding. Also, the charactar doesn't really act himself. Assuming that this man isn't Papa Acachalla, a new theory blooms....Sally is a 17 year old girl..but she acts about 6. She has a father and a mother. The mother is Medusa. The father's name is unknown. Medusa hates Sally and her father, so she sets them up to go on vacation to a deserted town: Amsterville. They are both there for about 2 days, but after a while, the father gets worried that "mother knows something they dont". Eventully, Sally and her father come back from their trip..to find Medusa gone and the china, goods, food, jewelry, etc. gone. The father is outraged and sad, as he is forced to care for Sally. But, the father decides to ditch Sally at a 7-11 nearby. The father leaves her at the parking lot, and drives off, leaving Sally alone..Until a man named Papa Acachalla finds her. This theory explains that Papa and Sally's father are different people, which is just as likely as Sally being Papa and Medusa's child. Now for a possible backstory... Papa's Brain Damage (Third Theory) The other theorys say that the Acachalla Family is indeed real, and the events and happenings are indeed detailed and real. This theory. however, is much more physcological, and is about Papa Acachalla's struggle with brain damage. A long time ago, Papa was born. But, he suffered extreme brain problems, and the nurse told Papa's parents he wouldn't make it. But, a miracle happend..his brain just..healed. The family was so happy and amazed. 43 years passed, and Papa Acachalla is recruited to serve 8 years and 4 months in Vietnam. He made a friend, Jonathon Logan, who served with him in the war. But, not all is well. Papa was in a middle of an intense, heated, and bloody gun fight. Soilders were dropping left and right, and Papa had to help. He bravely rushed out into gun fire and shot as many soilders as he could. Alas his courage, Papa Acachalla was shot in the top right corner of his head. He was rushed to the medics, and they tried desparetly to save him. 6 months later, Papa is cut short of him time in the war, and is sent home. In the mean time, His father has passed away, so Papa lived with his mother. Although Papa survived the shooting, he suffered much Brain Damage and other problems, and voices and people are made in his head. Around 23 years, his brain was going haywire, making scenes, family memebers, injuries, etc. that a normal life person would deal with. Papa Acachalla's mother had died, and he lived alone with his "kids" in a lonely apartment. He needed help, but had no one. Even Jonothan wasnt there. Although Papa lived his life and died peacefully, his life was a constant, troublesome, sad existantce..even with his imaginary wife. This is a sad theory, but might be possible. Billy's brain damage (Fourth Theory) This theory is more violent. The Acachallas are normal, but then Billy went out with his family one day and he found a cliff, then Maddie scared him and he got hit with a flying rock and almost died, but he survived and was taken to a hospital and he suffered brain damage and Maddie went to jail. So every time Maddie chases Billy, she was actually trying to kill him for revenge for putting her in jail. So really all of the Acachalla family adventures are in Billy's mind and Maddie hates Billy. and spencer is actully a nice guy and is not a nerd but he seems like one in billys mind and so spencer is a nerd These are the theorys, if ANY of you guys have anymore ideas, make a new theory, but dont edit anything of these three please. :D